fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Butterscotch
Butterscotch is an ingredient used in various Papa Louie restaurant time management games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, Butterscotch Topping is unlocked with Pinch Hitwell (HD)/Cooper (To Go!) when the player reaches Rank 9 (Desktop)/Rank 11 (HD/To Go!). The badge "Buttery" is given when the player serves 30 sundaes with Butterscotch Topping. In Papa's Cupcakeria, Butterscotch Drizzle is available as a holiday-exclusive drizzle during Baseball Season. It is unlocked with Bertha when the player reaches Rank 37. In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, Butterscotch Drizzle is a holiday-exclusive drizzle available during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked on Day 6 of the holiday in both games. In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, Butterscotch Smooches are a standard topping that is unlocked with Sienna when the player reaches Rank 56 In Papa's Sushiria, Butterscotch Bubbles are a flavor of tea bubbles. They are available at the start of the game. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, Butterscotch Syrup is a standard syrup unlocked at Day 4 of Baseball Season. Customers who order this Freezeria * Allan * Georgito * Little Edoardo * Matt * Ninjoy * Sasha * Taylor * Tohru Cupcakeria * Bertha (Unlocked) * Little Edoardo * Pinch Hitwell * Taylor * Trishna (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Freezeria HD * Pinch Hitwell (Unlocked) * Allan * Bertha * Hank * James * Matt * Ninjoy * Taylor * Timm * Tohru * Robby (Closer) Freezeria To Go! * Cooper (Unlocked) * Bruna Romano * Hank * James * Matt * Ninjoy * Sienna * Taylor Donuteria * Bruna Romano * Cooper * Hank * Johnny * Matt * Tohru * Crystal (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Bakeria * Sienna (Unlocked) * Big Pauly * Little Edoardo * Willow * Hugo * Tony * Hank * Yui * Rhonda (Closer) Sushiria * Bruna Romano * Cooper * Duke Gotcha * Franco * Hank * Pinch Hitwell * Sasha * Taylor * Yui Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Bertha * Big Pauly * Bruna Romano * Cameo * Cooper * Little Edoardo * Hank * James * Johnny * Matt * Pinch Hitwell * Taylor * Timm * Whippa (Closer) Donuteria To Go! * Bruna Romano * Cooper * James * Tohru * Hank (Closer) * Crystal (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Bakeria To Go! *Sienna (Unlocked) *Big Pauly *Daniela *Edoardo Romano *Hank *Hugo *Tony *Vincent *Willow *Yui *Rhonda (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Bakeria/To Go! * Nutty Buttercup * Rhuby Tuber Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Blue Mousse * Coffee Toffee * Gingersnap * Sweet Stripes * The Nutcracker * White Chocolate Mocha Trivia * Butterscotch Topping mostly appears to be moderate brown in color, but in Cupcakeria and Donuteria, it appears to have a lighter shade. * Butterscotch Smooches are most likely based on Hershey's Chocolate Kisses. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Baseball Season Category:Maple Mornings Category:Papa's Freezeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Drizzles Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Donuteria Drizzles Category:Papa's Sushiria Bubbles Category:Papa's Scooperia Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Bakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Toppings